legend of Zelda -After math choose your love
by breeze the hedgehog
Summary: this story is based after the twilight princess and link is torn between the two people he is in love with and a strange evil is coming to hyrule,who will he save


legend of zelda: After math  
this fan fiction is based on the aftermath of the twilight princess,i do not own the game i  
wish i did :-p but anyway this is just made for my fun and your fun enjoy :-) btw most of  
this is written 3rd person.

Link opened his eyes,and stared up into the endless blue was sat on epona as she  
was riding through the green grases of hyrule field,a thumping head ache stormed his  
head, as his hand reached up to touch his hat all link got was a clump of unkempt hair.  
he realised he'd lost it while falling asleep on epona,he grasped her reins and halted her  
to a stop looking around to figure out which part of hyrule he was actually patted  
eponas long broad neck and dismounted her near some water for he to collapsed  
onto the soft lush green grass and sat down for a moment remembering his long lost  
bestfriend midna. as he was lost in deep thought epona nudged him and whinnied  
lightly,suddenly link realised his were abouts he was in eldin province the east of hyrule  
field, he could see part of kakariko mounted epona "hya!" link yelled as epon  
turned into a full on gallop towards the village.

Zelda's P.O.V

zelda pulled her cloak up,she rode a black horse across hyrule field towards kakariko  
village,she was desperate as her friend carlotta desperately needed some medican so she  
decided to go to the shaman in kakariko village at elde inn.  
zelda didn't particularly like riding hyrule field alone,but she knew that if she informed the  
guard they would of old the royal council who would of disapproved and advised her to use  
the doctor in castle town,but zelda didnt partcilary like him neather. she was now riding  
on the bridge of Eldin, as she was coming closer to kakariko village she saw a certain  
familiar brown horse ride into the entrance of the 's eyes glistened as she  
knew who was the rider of that horse...Link,she galloped on her horse towards kakariko  
village.

Link's P.O.V

link just entered kakariko village and saw illia sat by the spring sobbing, In reaction link  
turned epona to go to her and dismounted by the side of the sping and sat beside her.  
illia didn't even bother to look up, "hi link" she sobbed quietly  
link tilted his head in puzzlement, illia saw his confused expression,  
"it's...colin,.. his really ill the renado doesnt think he'll make it, he is in elde inn with  
luda."illia whispered slowly,Links face dropped into a shocked expression he furrowed his  
put his arm comfortingly around illia. she looked up at him her green eyes  
sparkling,"he will get better dont worry"link said comfotingly.  
Link helped illia up, illia wiped her tears and walked over to epona and grabbed her reins  
and lead her to the watched as she saw her examine eponas legs, link was about  
to walk to elde inn when..  
"LINK!"Illia yelled  
he turned around to see that illia was crouched down in the spring and had hold onto one  
of eponas rear legs."you have over-worked epona again!"she said in anger but her face  
soon relaxed. "typical link typical" and she started bathing his horse slowly. link chuckled  
but his face turned grim as he walked towards the inn, her hated seeing any of his friends  
ill.

Zelda's P.O.V

zelda's horse,midnight, slowly trotted into kakriko village she saw illia bathing epona and  
she caught a glimps of link entering the inn, on the way to kakriko village zelda found  
links hat,which she knew he wouldnt never part with. zelda dismounted midnight near the  
spring,she pulled her hood down, exposing her face as she walked over to illia.  
"hello"zelda said in a somewhat friendly manner "its illia isnt it?" she asked already  
knowing the answer

"yes"she said quite abruptly but curtsied in goodmanner,Zelda caught a glimps of her tear  
stained face that no quite yet recovered from her sobbing.

"is somthing wrong"zelda asked politly  
"no"illia shook her head "would you like me to wash you horse" illia said  
"yes please"zelda replied giving illia a yellow rupee in return,illia gladly accepted it.

Zelda took off her cloak and put it in the bag hooked onto her horse before taking off the  
saddle and placing it at the edge of the spring,she was wearing her usual long dress with  
purple trimming and hyrulian symbols encrested on it she wore a crown and her hair was  
in too plates and the rest was dangling behind her elf-like ears stuck out and a  
sword was in a case on her walked with grace and good posture towards the elde  
inn,she saw renado sat by a chair at the fire, Renado turned towards zelda wth a shocked  
but happy expression. "oh my gods" he whispered "welcome again your highness"  
zelda smiled "please,.. call me zelda" she bowed slightly  
renado blinked and smiled while nodding once, "oh!... link is up stairs, please be  
quiet...zelda" he said

zelda crept up the stairs as quietly as she could and entered the first room to see luda  
was sat with link facing a bed with a blond child asleep there.  
link of corse has already hear her and smiled when he saw her,there was a glint of  
sadness in his smile,zelda walked behind link while enlapsing her arms around him.

"colin has got a feaver" link said quietly  
"i shall pray for his health" zelda replied in her small silky voice  
link got up zelda let go of her embrace, and followed link out of the room, they both crept  
silently outside to the spring. illia was sat continuosly playing epona horse call with the  
grass reeds, the horses seemed intertwined his fingers with zeldas as they  
swinged their arms and sat by illia who shot zelda a resentful look, but link didnt notice  
let go of links hand and place both her hands on her lap and gently stood up. she  
left towards rednados inn.

Links P.O.V

Zelda stood up and left toward the inn,link watched as she glided gracefully towards the  
inn giving him one last him and illia alone once again,  
"ya know the annual ordnona festival is in three days"she stated "this years gonna have  
somthing new my dad told me"  
link nodded in obligement,He stood up and walked over to epona stroking her  
turned to walk to the inn to see what zelda was up to,when he walked to the  
inn zelda was aqquring a bottle of medican from renado,"thank you" she said with the  
usual regally silky turned to see link there.

Zeldas P.O.V.

Zelda walked towards link,she wondered how she was gonna tell him she was leaving again  
because her and link hardly see each other any more,then.  
"will you come to the annual ordona festival with me"link said  
Zeldas eyes glistened "of course" she said trying not to sound to eager.  
they both exited the inn towards the spring,zelda noticed that illia was gone,zelda  
mounted her horse.

Link P.O.V.  
link watched zelda mount the horse with some struggle but still managed to do it with  
some grace."where are you goin?"he asked,  
"i need to go back to calotta shes very ill"zelda replied  
Link looked around to his suprise she was not being accominated with royal guards,zelda  
lifted her hood up and placed the pottle in her bag on midnight.  
link mounted his horse epona."I'll come with you it will soon be night fall before you get  
near castle town"he said politly

link and zelda both exited kakriko village and strode out into hyrule field,they both turned  
into a gallop as they raced towards eldin bridge,Link started to slow down in the center of  
the slowed down too they both started at the sunset.  
zelda stared at the sunset as it slowly went down,she turned midnight and gestured link  
that they should carry on,link nodded and they both turned into a castle  
town.

illia's

she returned from talking with some gorons near death mounting,astonished to find link  
nor zelda's horse where ran to renados house,as usual he was sat by the fire  
with luda sat on his knee.  
"where link "she said almost shouting  
"i heard he left with zelda to castletown"reando replied softly almost a whisper  
"did he mention returning for the ordona festival?"illia said eagerly  
"yes he is attendong it..."renado started but illia cut her off  
"eevvery year Link takes ME!" She said happiliy and ran out of the inn.  
"not this year..." renado said to thin air as illia already left

Zeldas P.O.V

zelda and link where both nearing to castle town,link was his usual quiet silently  
prayed for colins health before arriving to castle town. there werer guards out side of  
castle lifted down her hood. the astonished guards hardly stuttered "your  
highness!"the guard took reins off zelda as she dismounted, "please can you take mine  
and my friends horse"she said politly.  
zelda noticed that link had gestured her to link her arms with his, she was about to lift  
her hood up but link stoped her and shook his knew link doesnot likw it when  
she has her hood zelda realised what had been hidden in the cloak. she pulled  
out links green elfish hat,Link beamed with joy as he took it off her and ran his hand  
through his unkempt hair and placed it crookedly on his re-did his hat and put  
it on right for him. they both walked into castle followed where zelda was  
taking him, through the familiar alleyways towards carlottas shop of rares.  
she placed a key in a small gate and link walked inside with her, she locked the gate again  
while gesturing him to go to the door,Link knocked on the old rotting wooden door in the  
stinking and link walked into the small crouded shop full of expensive  
junk,zelda just prayed that carlotta wasnt anyworse. link stood in the center of the room  
looking at a few of the weird items inside on the floor was a carpet with the same  
hyrulian designes likw on the princesses dress. zelda walked behind the counter and went  
up the stairs,link followed,

zelda crept up the creaky stairs.  
"zz..ze...zelda... is that...you...my...dd...de..dear"carlotta croaked  
zelda turned right on the narrow hallway and enterd a room with had a dream catcher on  
the door with the triforce painted on it,"yes dont worry i got medcian" zelda replied

zelda sat by a wooden stool by her bed and tried helping carlotta sit up but she couldnt,so  
link helped carlotta up.  
zelda handed the bottle of medican to carlotta, carlotta hasiliy necked the bottle.  
"have some rest now"zelda said " i will be back soon"  
link lay carlotta down.

Links P.O.V

As he and zelda exited towards the crouded streets of castle town,they both sat by the  
founting and giggled as they watched the frantics of people shoving past each other.  
he watched as zelda stood up he intertwined his fingers with hers as they started walking  
towards the castle,the guards at the castle let them through,they walked up the large  
steps to the entrence,one of the newest roayal advisers caine was stood in there way.  
"AND where have you been?"caine retorted  
link shot him a fearsome look,but caine just continued giving zelda a death glare as she  
tightened the grip on links hand.  
"I,the PRINCESS, has been exploing MY kingdom" she said letting her anger slightly slip.

Zeldas P.O.V

she shot caine a death glare,she noticed caine was now staring at link who hasnt even said  
a word,zelda strode with pride inside the castle as link followed he nudged caine ever so  
slightly earning a small growl from him.  
zelda stopped and stared at link for a moment  
"i need to back and check on conlin" he said  
"i understand"she replied  
link pulled her into a tight embrace and keesed her lips gently with passion,zelda wen with  
the flow and returned the kiss made retching noises while walking past.  
"good bye"zelda said breathlessly  
link waved before exiting the castle

Links P.O.V

link was ridingover eldin bridge to the east of hyrule field to go back to kakariko village,  
he wondered how much illia was freaking out about he leaving without telling her.  
he rode into kakariko village, it was deep into the night now.  
he place epona byt the spring, as he entered the inn. it was silent and no body was down  
stair so link crept up the creaky wooden stair and found an empty room he lay on the bed  
and placed his hat on the night stand before entering a deep slumber.

...  
link woke up to the glaring sun in the room he groaned and ran his hand through his  
unkempt durty blond hair. he then placed his hat on his head, and got up creeping down  
the stairs. colin was sat infront of the fire on the carpet,link strode over to him and  
picked him up.  
" look im all better now "colin said " i wana go back home now"  
renado came in with a big cup of hot tea and sat lazily in the chair  
"thank you renado" link said.  
illia came back in, "right you two are going back to ordona so we can prepear for the  
festival" link said quietly

illia and colin nodded and link left the inn towards epona to make sure she was ready for  
the journey.  
illia and colin followed,link helped colin onto the the fron of the horse and link mounted in  
the middle while illia mounted on the back clutching onto his waist.  
they sett of onto the familiar road of orona,link trotted past the guy who makes reaaaly  
bad soup he waved, colin waved road past the bridge and the springs,link  
dismounted outdie his house and helped illia and colin off too.

link walked into ordona village  
he was greeted by a group of kids swarming him,colin raced off to his house.  
illia walked over to the shop nearby.  
"show us some moves!" talo yelled  
so link pulled out his master sword and flipped it and stabeed and swung his sword into  
the air,akk the children gasped in awe.  
Bo the town mayor walked over "heya link you go get some rest or what have ya we will  
do all the preperations" bo said almost yelling  
link walked over to his house,... he realised all he has being doing is sleeping so he  
decided to go get zelda,

Zelda P.O.V

zelda was already riding over to ordona, she remembered promising link she would come  
to the festival with a black furred thing attacked midnight who whinned  
feriously and knock zelda off who screamed as her back got thrown to the floor,  
midnight ran off zelda was still on the floor unable to move. she saw the black furred  
monster move towards her it had red eyes and a blue mouth that was dripping with a  
green substance. it was staring at her with a deadly look.  
zelda picked up a rock and threw it at the monster,and tried to get up.  
the monster moved back atleast a meter.  
zelda pulled out her sword from the leather case behind her back,normally she didnt use  
her sword it was just for decoration,clearly she was mistaken. the black beast lunged its  
self towards her she just started slashing the air angrily and actually managed to hit the  
tried running away from it as she was near the entrence for faron  
her efforts we prevailed as it knocked her down with its paw, she wiggled out of its grasp  
and tried to crawl away.  
a loud whinny came from the entrence of faron woods,she knew that was eponas  
whinny,she caught a glimps of her.  
the beast knocked her onto her belly and tried to drag her away, "LIINK!" zelda cried  
she tried kicking the beast it tightned its grasp.  
link jumped off epona adn ran sword first towards the beast and vertically swung his  
sword through its claw ,making it scream and deafening sound before running away.

"zelda..." link said running over to her.  
he scooped her up bridal style " are you ok?" he asked  
" i am now" she said cheesiliy  
link rolled his eyes "what Were you doing riding hyrule alone!" he said almost yelling but  
soon realised what he did and kissed her forehead "sorry i'm just worried thats all"  
zelda blinked slowly and snuggled up to the warmth of his chest

"your horse ran into faron woods " link told zelda

Link P.O.V

Link placed zelda on the fron of the horse and mounted it putting his hands around her  
wait then grabbing the reins and sett of to ordona, they rode past the spring and then to  
his house where he disounted epona and helped zelda off.

"you can stay at my house if you like " he said politly  
zelda smiled .

link helped zelda up the ladders into his house, he let zelda use his bed while he slept of  
the coutch down stairs.

THE DAY OF THE FESTIVAL

link P.O.V

link woke up to hear zelda humming to her self, she was brushing her golden locks of hair  
and replating the front ones link put on his hat and slid down the ladders,the gave zelda a  
breif kiss but then she stopped and lifted his hat and started brushing his now some-what  
tidy hair.  
link lead zelda down the ladders to the ordona village, he showed her some of the stalls  
they ate all the tasters, They were both sharing an icecream behind the store,

illia's P.O.V

illia walked past all the stalls to links house she knocked on...  
she knocked again, ...  
and again ...  
she looked inside and nobody was in,she thought he was probably waiting for her in the  
village,...  
illia didnt notice that zelda's house was with epona.  
illia ran off to the village,.

Links P.O.V  
he helped zelda climb up the vines to a ledge where a special grass grew so he could play  
her a song which made a falcon come and help him, she giggled in amazement,  
every few minuets link and zelda fell into hysterical laughter about the sillyest things, link  
had never seen zelda soo happy. it made him happy too, they both stood up

illia's P.O.V

illia entered the village and looked around she saw link on the ledge but as she went  
closer he was with zelda,this made her angry he said he'd always go with her.  
illia watched in bitterness until she sawlink and zelda kiss.  
bo saw his daughter staring at this,illia ran off to her house.

Link P.O.V

he stopped kissing zelda and saw illia run off full of tears,realisation slaped him hard,  
every year he always took illia so he though she assumed she was going with him not  
zelda,...  
link jumped off the ledge leaving zelda there a little shocked

Zeldas P.O.V

she watched link run after the girl from the spring in kakariko village, zelda was very  
very angry she didnt know what over come her she felt jelousy over illia, surly link would  
pick her not illia...

Bo watched zelda's confusued expression like she was arguing with her self,  
she fliped off the ledge, bo watched in amazement a few minuets ago she couldnt even  
climb it never mind flip off it.

zelda landid perfectly extending her arms like gymnast and then putting them back down  
she then smiled at bo.  
and walked outside the house she saw link wander to and waited outside.

Link P.O.V

link walked around the room to try and find illia,link heard sobbing


End file.
